Silence
by YoYo and Golden Vegeta
Summary: Something horrible happens to Helga, she loses her chance to ever tell Arnold her feelings... (NEW CHAPTER 2/22/2003)
1. Prologue: Birthday Gunshot

Disclamier: I do not own Hey Arnold. If I did, it would most likely have not ever been put on television due to the fact I hurt main characters . . . . .Any way, this is my first Hey Arnold fic that I have decided to put up. Hopefully it will go well ^_^  
  
Must read: I have revised the prologue as well as the first chapter. So please re-read them. Please O.O;  
  
Small Warning: I imply rape in a small part of this, so the rating is a little high, but don't worry; it isn't a lot of info.  
  
Okay, now onward. This fic starts on the day of Helga tenth b-day; I put it in the summer time. That's only because it fits with what I'm going to write. As well for Arnold, his parent are found alive an well, he goes an lives with them for a few years then comes back when everyone is just starting their sophomore year of high school.  
  
  
  
Prologue: Birthday gunshot  
  
  
  
He was gone. His parents were finally found, and he left with them. He said good-bye to everyone but me. I was sick and wasn't able to and seen him at school. I had come back to school acting as if he hadn't left. I only acted more like a bitch then ever. It was the only way I could handle things at school. My home life hasn't gotten any better. I'm still being ignored by my parents, as well as being called 'Olga' by Big Bob.  
  
I was sitting on a bench in the park, thinking over the entire situation. I looked up toward the sky to find it a mass of gray and black clouds rushing against each other. Funny how things like that seem to go with the mood you're in. I looked back down at the heart shaped locket I clutched my hands. Something told me I should throw it against the pavement, that it would help ease the pain. I drew back my arm and was about to do so when I stopped and brought it to my chest. Holding it tightly I began to cry, not those high wailing cries, just silent tears. They rolled down my cheeks and hit the pavement with a soft almost comforting sound. Soon I felt the skies own tears come falling down. I sat there not moving. I wanted to feel the cold, the cold feeling that today also brought with it. It was my tenth birthday. No one had said happy birthday to me. No one remembered. They all had thoughts of summer on their minds.  
  
Standing up from the bench I started to make my way toward home. I was walking near an ally way when I felt hands grab me from behind. One hand covered my mouth while the other held my arms painfully behind my back.  
  
"Do as I say and I won't kill you." A mans voice hissed in my ear, his breath foul and hot. Before I even had a chance to react I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head then darkness.  
  
I awoke later with a horrible headache. Opening my eyes I found that I was on the floor of a small dimly lit room. Slowly I sat up and let my eyes wander around the room, in the corner facing me was a large old mattress and a small door next to it. Slowly I made my way to a standing position, ignoring the pain coming from the back of my head where the man had hit me. Walking over to the door I tried the doorknob and found it to be locked.  
  
'Damn it! What the heck are they wanting from me?' I thought making my way over to the mattress and sat down. I didn't have to wait long before I found out what it was that they wanted me for.  
  
  
  
Three days. Three days have gone by and I'm still alive, though right now I wish I were dead. They … they're using me for their pleasure. They rape me. I wasn't much of a person for God, but now I beg him to make it end. That He'll help me. Still I wait, lying on top of that old mattress in that dark room from when I first woke up.  
  
"Dear God, please make it end. Please help me." I begged softly before falling into darkness once more.  
  
  
  
Its been seven days now… or was it six? I don't know. I lost count since I didn't know whether it was night or day. I was still alive and still begging God for it to end. They still are using me… Turing over on the mattress I came to find the door near the mattress opening and a tall man with and evil face entered the room. From what I had heard, he was the leader of the whole place. That he enjoyed little girls… that was why he came to me often…  
  
One thing I noticed that usually he didn't come with but some of the times he did… I guess he wanted to kill me if something went wrong and he was caught. His gun was at his side, I wasn't sure what kind; I just knew that it could kill me with one well-aimed shot.  
  
Making his way over to me he was about to place his gun on a hook on the wall beside him when suddenly the door near to him, which he had closed, opened abruptly and someone shouted,  
  
"This is the police! Put the gun down now!" Looking to the man and then the policemen I was struck with terror.  
  
'I'm going to die. He'll shot me before he puts the gun down. He's said that he would do it before.' Before I could even move to try and get away from him I heard the man say,  
  
"Oh I'll put the gun down, but not before I do this." I heard a shot then almost unbearable pain erupted from my neck. I heard another shot and expected to be dead, but I heard a heavy thud. I was the staring into the face of the man who was about to rape me. His eyes still showed life, though they seemed to get cloudy. Taking in a shuddering breath I closed my eyes and cried.  
  
"Get an ambulance here now. We have an eight to ten year old girl with a gun shot wound to the neck…" The officer yelled into his walkie-talkie. I heard him yell some more things into his walkie-talkie but things became blurred … almost surreal. Like I was in a dream, yet not attached to the world around me.  
  
  
  
I slowly opened my eyes to find a white ceiling. Before I could even move my head to look around the room I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Helga honey, don't move your neck." Hearing footsteps I saw mom. Her face was slightly puffy like she'd been crying; yet the look on her face showed that she was relieved.  
  
"Don't speak honey, you'll hurt your throat." Since she said not to talk I made the motion of writing with my hands. For a moment Marium didn't understand, but soon did. She nodded and stepped away from the bed. She came back and held out a pen to me and held out a pad of paper. Taking the pen I wrote on the pad of paper she held out,  
  
What happened? Why am I not allowed to talk?  
  
She read what I had written and looked away.  
  
"Helga, when the police officer called and said that you were in the hospital I was relived to know that you were alive, but when I came here and the officer told me what he knew I …I was shocked. He had told me that you were found in a house that he and others had busted for the kidnapping of children and …raping those children. He told me that you had been one of those children… that when he had bust into the room you were in the man had shot you… you were brought here in time…but …the doctor should tell you what is wrong with your throat. I'll go an tell the nurse you are awake." Without another word she walked out of the room in search of a nurse.  
  
When she spoke of what had happened to me images began running through my mind. Closing my eyes I began to cry. I didn't care who saw me cry anymore. I had all the right to cry, after what had happened to me. After a few moments the tears slowed and soon I just sniffed every few moments. I heard the door to my hospital room open and soon heard footsteps.  
  
"Helga, this is Dr. Klimov. (Heh…my boyfriend…never mind…) He's going to tell you why it is you're not allowed to talk." A tall man came into view. He had dirty blonde hair with highlights, his hazel eyes showed kindness. He took one of my hands into his large ones and gave it a pat.  
  
"Helga, I know that this maybe hard hear, and I know its so soon since you were taken out of that place, but for me to explain this I'm going to have to talk a little bit about it, okay?" His voice was a bit boyish sounding but kind, I gave a squeeze to the hand that still held mine. Nodding he started.  
  
"When you had been brought in, you had a gunshot wound to the neck. Thankfully it didn't do too much damage to your neck, but it did damage your larynx. It is what enables you to talk. We weren't able to fix the damage, you won't be able to talk again." Those words hit me like someone had punched me. Tears sprang to my eyes and started falling down my cheeks unnoticed.  
  
'I didn't get to tell him…'  
  
  
  
Six and half years later...  
  
  
  
Okay, how was that? I changed a few things. Tried to make the spelling correct as well as changing some of the lines to make it flow a little better. Remember to review ^_^  
  
~Vega 


	2. Chapter 1: Another Point of View

Okay, here's the next chapter, or should I say here's chapter one. Anyway I want to thank those people who reviewed on the first day this was posted. I posted it at about 3 or 4 in the morning…. Anyway thank you ^_^  
  
And well here's the first chapter, hopefully it will do just as well as the prologue.  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 1: Another Point of View  
  
  
  
It was strange. When I came back to Hillwood with my parents two years after first moving away to be with them, back to the boardinghouse, there was a void…something missing. I mean I knew that Helga was no longer in Hillwood from the letters that Gerald would send me, but I never thought her not being here would have this much of an affect on me. When I went back to school there always seemed to be and empty desk either beside me or behind me. It seemed as though someone was suppose to be there, but were never going to.  
  
Turning around I found Phoebe starring at the desk, also wondering where that person was. I knew it was Helga that was suppose to sit there, but the during the summer after forth grade she just seemed to disappear. Phoebe had said that she got one latter from Helga, saying that she had to move. That was that, no other word came from the once bully of P.S.118.  
  
It was now December of our freshman year at Hillwood High, and still, in every one of my classes there is an empty desk beside or behind me. Sighing I looked up at my first hour teacher waiting for class to start, almost expecting a spit wad to hit the back of my head.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Mom pulled up to the house and sighed deeply. We were back in Hillwood after five and half years. Stepping outside of the bus I pulled my long warm coat around me closer, as the snow started to fall from the clouded sky. Looking to Mom I saw that she starred at the house with emotion filled eyes.  
  
Soon after I was released from the hospital Mom found a place out in Arizona to stay where I could get therapy and learn how to sign, but Big Bob objected, that in its self was the final straw. Mom and Dad got a divorce shortly afterward. Though, oddly Big Bob didn't want the house. Said it wasn't worth his time. By that time Mom and I were living in an apartment in Fountain Hills Arizona. For some reason, Mom wanted to go back to Hillwood. I didn't fight it though; I too wanted to go back…if only for a few reasons.  
  
  
  
Waving my hands at mom she turned toward me.  
  
"Mom, lets get the stuff into the house before it gets worse out here." I signed to her, she nodded and made her way toward the trunk of the car.  
  
Soon enough we had only the essentials inside the house, we were going to wait until tomorrow to get the rest inside the house. Sitting down on a pillow I looked toward mom who just happened to be sleeping on hers. It was a long drive, so it was understandable. It was strange. Once mom and I left Hillwood… and Big Bob, she changed. She took on more responsibility, acted more like a mother, and took care of me when I really needed it. Lying down on the carpeted floor of the living room I brought up the blanket I had up to my chin and laid my head down on the pillow I had previously been sitting on. Slowly I fell asleep to thoughts of what school was going to be like.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
First Hour began slowly, students filtered in groaning about wanting to go back to sleep and that it was to early for algebra. The teacher brought the class to attention after the final bell had rung, and was about to start the lesson when one of the security guards came into the room and spoke with the teacher. Turning to the class Mrs. Black spoke to the class.  
  
"Everyone, I know this is somewhat late in the year, but we have a new student. Though I was informed that this student is unable to speak. Please try and be nice to her. Helga, you can come in now." Those of us who were from P.S. 118, and knew Helga snapped to attention. The classroom door open and a tall dark green haired girl walked in. Mouths dropped open threw out the class. This "Helga" had to be at least 5'9" feet tall, had short dark green hair, was curved in all the right places, had two slender arching eyebrows over two very startling blue eyes. She looked over the classroom and momentarily stopping on certain people. She looked at me before looking to the teacher.  
  
When her eyes fell on me for that moment I felt like I was being judged. The girl handed a piece of paper to Mrs. Black and waited.  
  
"Arnold, would you please raise your hand. Helga, that is where you will sit." Helga nodded and made her way over to the empty desk beside me. I put my hand down and watched as she sat down.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew that everyone I had known when I lived here was starring at me. I could feel Arnold's eyes burning into me. Looking out of the corner of my eye I saw that he was still starring at me. Pulling out my folder I tore off a small piece of paper and wrote something down. Quickly placing the paper on his desk I began doing the work that the teacher assigned to the class.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I was somewhat startled when she placed the piece of paper onto my desk, but I quickly over came it and picked up the paper and opened it.  
  
Take a picture, it lasts longer  
  
I was taken back. This could not be "The Helga". I mused a little while longer before I began the work Mrs. Black had put on the board. Occasionally I would glanced at Helga. She seemed somewhat emotionless, like she wanted to hide who she really was…  
  
  
  
"Hey Gerald, where were you this morning during first hour?" Arnold said sitting down beside his African American best friend. Gerald had grown quite a bit over the last five years. Now standing at 5'7"feet tall, his hair was shorter but still in the tall style he had it when he was younger, which made him look taller then he was. He wore designer clothes and was apart of the "In" group.  
  
"I was late this morning, I only came to forth hour…. who is that?" Gerald said, his gazed following someone. I turned to look and found the girl known as Helga. She was wearing faded jeans with holes at the knee's, a black material showing from the holes, a black turtle neck, and heavy looking faded black boots. Her hair caught the light and green highlights stood out.  
  
"Gerald, that is the new girl Helga." I said still watching her walking; she suddenly stopped and turned in our direction. She glared at us and made a few signs with her hands. Looking at our bewildered faces she rolled her eyes and sat down at a table that no one was sitting at.  
  
"What was that about?" Gerald said staring at the green haired beauty.  
  
"She can't speak. I guess she said something to us in sign language." (Dense isn't he folks…) We watched the girl as she took out a sack lunch and began eating.  
  
The school day ended and students poured out from the front of the school. I waited to see if I could talk to the green haired girl. She had ended up being in my first four classes. By the time the second class rolled by I had found out her name was Helga Anderson. I caught sight of her just as she was getting into a black Volkswagen bus, I watched as it pulled away from the curb and out of sight.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I got into the old VW bus mom had bought when we were out in Arizona, and closed my eyes as I buckled the seat belt.  
  
"How was school honey?" Mom said as we pulled away. I signed,  
  
"It was okay, tiring though."  
  
"Well while you were at school I got a few of the neighbors to help out and get the rest of the stuff in the house, all we have to do is put it how we want it." Mom said somewhat happily. Things were going to get weird in the fallowing days. I just knew it.  
  
  
  
Well peoples, there is chapter one. I'm sorry it took a while for this one to come out. I was playing around with some ideas, and came up with an interesting one. Hopefully you peeps liked this one. I'll have chapter two out soon hopefully. Until then, peace, love, and always keep a spare shirt 'O.O'  
  
~Vega 


	3. Chapter 2: Oh Glorious Friday

Well people, thank you for the reviews ^_^…. I know I have some spelling errors…such as the follow and fallow thing; I almost always make that mistake. Also I noticed that two of my lovely readers noticed her last name. That was deliberate, and will be explained. Some of you also noticed her green hair…there was a mistake in there. I'm sorry about that. I do try and correct my mistakes. Oh, and Happy belated Birthday to Musicfreakkatie! Well here is chapter two! Enjoy ^_^  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 2: Oh Glorious Friday  
  
  
  
It was finally Friday. Walking into my first hour class I came to find that the only student in the room was Helga. For the past week she had been nice to everyone, but she seemed to not get involved with anyone. She sat beside me, but she hardly ever looked my way and was almost always writing in her notebook when she was done with her algebra work. Looking up she gave a small nod and went back to writing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Looking up from my notebook I saw Arnold walk into the room. As he looked my way I gave a small nod and went to writing in my notebook. I still write poetry, though now I would have to say it was more of a career. That was one of the ways the bills were paid, Mom's job paid well, but sometimes it didn't pay enough if I had to go see the doctor. She worked at a bank of all places, it turned out that if you put her in the right job she wasn't absent minded about it.  
  
Soon other students came into the room and sat down waiting for the final bell to ring. The bell soon rang and Mrs. Black started the lesson. That dragged on for a mind numbing fifty-five minutes until the bell rang.  
  
The final bell of the day rang and I sighed inwardly with relief. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I had yet to get used to the whole thing with the time difference between here and Arizona. Here, it was three hours ahead, while Arizona never had to deal with the daylight-savings-time. (It's true! I love never having to turn my clock forward or back ^_^;) I gathered my books and my black winter coat that was made to look like a trench coat and headed out of the classroom. Walking down the crowed hallway I let myself be carried along by the other students. Soon I was outside and making my way to the bus stop. Reaching into my pocket I found that I had no change.  
  
'I guess I'll walk then.' Shrugging slightly I started in the direction of my house when I heard someone yell my name.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I saw a black clad dark green haired girl making her way toward the bus stop when she paused and reached into her pocket then shrug slightly. She then turned and started walking again.  
  
"Helga!" I yelled, she stopped and turned toward me. She had an expectant look on her face as I made my way over to her. I finally came to stand five feet from her when I stopped.  
  
"Hey Helga, do you mind if I walk you home?" I don't know what had came over me, but something was telling me to try and find out more about this girl. She was silent then shook her head and started walking. I caught up to her and we walked in silence. The way that we were walking was slowly becoming familiar, but I still couldn't quite tell where she lived exactly. We soon came a very familiar blue house with red trim. Then it dawned on me, this was Helga's house, "The Helga". I stopped at the top of the stoop and looked to her. She pulled out a key and opened the door to the house. She took a step into the house and paused and turned to me, giving me an expectant look. Taking a step into the house she moved aside and closed the door after I came inside. She removed her tall faded black boots and motioned for me to do the same. I did so, when I looked up she was gone.  
  
"Helga?" I called out, not wanting to venture into the house. Helga came back a moment later. She was no longer wearing her trench coat and now wore what looked like black slippers. She handed me a pair and handed a pad of paper to me at the same time. Putting the slippers on I looked at the pad and read what it said.  
  
Would you like to stay a while to warm up a little? And if yes, what would you like to drink?  
  
"Yes, and some tea would be nice. Thank you…Helga." I'm not sure why, but it felt odd to call this girl Helga. It felt odd when she acted nice to me. The only Helga that I knew well was one that was anything but nice…but this girl seemed like that girl I knew in forth grade…the side of her that not many ever saw. I fallowed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table, she went to a cupboard and pulled out two boxes. She held them out to me; glancing at both I picked the wild raspberry one. She nodded and began the process of making the tea. I watched her as she worked; it was then that I noticed something about her hair. I saw a bit of golden hair coming out from the back. I slowly got up and made my way over to her, she had yet to notice me. Reaching out a hand I grasped some of her hair and pulled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I was busy making Arnold his tea when somewhat suddenly I felt my wig being pulled off. I turned around quickly and found a rather startled Arnold holding my short dark green wig in one hand, but his eyes weren't on the wig, but on me. Grabbing the wig from his hand I glared at him. He still stared at me with wide eyes. I reached up let my hair down from its position in a braid around my head. I t had been placed so that it wouldn't make the wigs that I wore look fake.  
  
Arnold's mouth started to move, but no sound came out. Finally he found his voice.  
  
"I can't believe it's you Helga! Where have you been? Why the wig? Why is your last name Anderson?" He started out slowly but soon it flowed together. Closing my eyes and clutching the wig in my left hand I opened my eyes and let my hand fly.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I was still shocked; shocked to the point I had not paid total attention to Helga's reaction. I was about to ask another question when a stinging pain washed over my left cheek. Bringing my hand to my cheek I stared at Helga with wide eyes yet again in the last few minutes.  
  
"Helga…" My voice was soft and confused. Her face was blank, even her eyes were void of emotion. She pointed toward the direction of the front door. I understood, without another word I walked out of the kitchen to the hall and took off the black slippers off and put my snow boots back on. Grabbing my coat and putting it on I opened the front door and stepped out into the cold. Softly and quietly I shut the door and stepped down the stoop and headed home. Looking upward I saw that it was just beginning to snow.  
  
'Helga…what happened to you…'  
  
  
  
I know, I know. It was somewhat short, but you have to admit that was a nice place to stop, ne? Hopefully everyone enjoyed that chapter…also if this chapter seemed somewhat boring…. well I wrote most of it from about 6am to 2pm.… I had gotten up at about 4pm the day before, and had not gone to bed…. Also I was listening to the Beatles the whole time…well until chapter three.  
  
~Vega 


	4. Chapter 3: Friends, New and Old

Okay peoples, this here is chapter three. Hopefully chapter two went well and was not too bad of a cliffy for you all who decided to stick with this fic and read it. I still have some explaining to do. oh wells, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Friends, New and Old  
  
I stared down at the dark green wig that Arnold had pulled off my head. Angrily I threw it on the table and stood there. Looking down at the floor I saw droplets.I saw more accumulating. It was then that I noticed that I was crying.  
  
I was frustrated. not being able to talk has driven me to near insanity a few times. It's at those times that I am alone, I write during those times. The poems that come forth from my mind at those times are what others would explain as insane, mad or morbid. I hide those.or burn them. But right now I didn't feel like writing or doing anything of the sort. All I wanted to do was cry. I had time to be alone.mom wasn't to come home for another few hours.  
  
I slowly made my way to a standing position. I felt my body move in the direction of the living room. My steps were slow, like as if I were in a dream.I eventually made my way to the stairs and step upon step I walked up them to my room. Opening the door I came to find a very different room then what it used to be when I was an almost carefree nine year old. The walls were a plain white; the curtains to my windows were a solid black, though the carpet had remained the same. Collapsing onto my bed I curled into a ball. A few moments later I heard the soft footsteps of another being in the room. A small black body revealed its self at the foot of the bed. Slowly it made its way over to the hand that was stretched out away from my body.that one that had hit his cheek.  
  
'Felix.' Looking at the cats face I saw his light blue eyes and was reminded of the pale blue sky I remembered from Arizona. Sitting up I picked Felix up and held him to my chest. Very faintly I heard him begin to purr. Felix reminded me of a friend I had made while staying in Arizona. She's tall, at least six feet tall with blue-green eyes and long blonde hair that had turned darker as she got older. She would always say that she was not a "Dirty Blonde". She was quiet most of the time, but when bothered or when she was doing something she really enjoyed she was more talkative. Her name was.I mean is Ellen. She had said that it was her mother's name, and that she had wondered what her mother was up to. Her parent are divorced, her mother living somewhere in the same city she lived in but never sees.  
  
Felix had begun rubbing his head against the hand that had hit Arnold while I thought about Ellen. Looking down at him I smiled, until something on my dresser caught my eye. A pile of crisp white envelopes laid, the top one written in a very familiar style. Slowly getting up while still holding Felix, I made my way over to the dresser. Picking up the letter I saw my name. Helga Anderson. Mom's maiden name.I was somewhat glad to get rid of the name Pataki. It let me free of certain things that Big Bob said were expected of a Pataki. Then the other name hit me. Ellen Jones. Placing Felix on the bed I sat down and opened the letter to find her slanted handwriting.  
  
  
  
Hey Helga my dear!  
  
So, how's the cold weather? Hehe ...Just had to ask didn't I? Well I figured that since you must be missing the mild winters of Arizona.I thought I would bring it to you in the form of . me! I'm gonna becoming there, though not for school. I already finished that, but how? You say! Well I just came back from the land of the East, and I come bearing gifts of knowledge and um.gifts. You see I took a whole bunch of classes, as well as a few classes on Saturdays. Yes I know, I am nuts for doing that, but I get to have so much free time until the new school year starts.  
  
Plus.I want to continue with my art. And what a better way then going to Hillwood and getting so many new experiences! Oh, and when I do come.expect to hear lots of Japanese from me.I'm still stuck on it.. It's funny when I answer the phone. Well anyway, since it's about two weeks or so 'til Christmas and just a week 'til your break, I figured that hey. Why not just drive to Hillwood and be there in record time. You know I'll do it.  
  
Be seeing ya  
  
Ellen Jones A.K.A "Jim"  
  
Smiling slightly, I placed her letter on my lap and laughed a bit. She was an odd one to say the least. But the first time she saw me she said, "Hey you! Yeah, the silent one, I'm gonna be your new friend." After that we both got to know each other and became friends. She had this odd obsession with Japan, but that was her thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Monday morning was cold and snowy, yet not to the point of school being canceled for the day. As the bus let me off I happen to see Arnold and Gerald walking together. Smiling I head toward them. "Good morning Arnold, Gerald." They looked up and smiled. "Hey Phoebe." Both said in unison. Smiling I went to Gerald's side, where he proceeded to snake his arm around my waist. Soon after the start of sixth grade the two of use finally admitted that we liked each other. "Hey Arnold, what was it that you were saying about that Helga girl?" At this my curiosity was pricked. Ever since I came to my sixth hour class a week ago and found that the new girl was named Helga I had a feeling that there was something more to the girl then what she let on. "Well. I don't think now is a good time to discuss it." Arnold said with some hesitation. Looking in the direction I saw him starring at a tall girl wearing a black trench coat. At first I thought it was another person then the Helga I had met in class. Why is because this girl had straight waist length black hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Morning Helga." Arnold called out, surprising both Gerald and I. The girl stopped and turned toward us, glaring she turned and quickly made her way into the school building.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School went by slowly. All throughout the day I kept getting this feeling that I should go and speak to someone.someone I hadn't spoken to in a long time. Knowing her, she would probably understand my sign language.  
  
Looking to the clock I saw that it was only five minutes until the bell would ring. Taking out a piece of paper I wrote down a small note. Looking up I noticed that Phoebe was still reading her book. Folding up the note I grabbed my pencil and made my way over to the pencil sharpener. As I passed by Phoebe I dropped the note on her desk. Coming back to my desk I saw that she was looking my way.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's all for chapter three. I know, an odd place to stop. But I had to get this chapter out and to see what people thought of it. Well, there it was, review now. Please? Oh.and something else.I'm back in school. I'm not sure how the updates are going to go.can you believe it! I started school on Aug. 7th.the day before was my birthday ^_^ I'm 17 now.  
  
~Vega 


	5. Chapter 4: Ellen

Hey everyone ^_^ I'm glad that everyone loves this story! I'm kind of juggling this around with some other fics... as well as remembering what's due for school...I'm surprised I can do that.... Anyway, thank you for the reviews and thanks to the person who says they like Ellen. That character is based somewhat off of me on the inside. And the name Ellen, I got that from my mother (she died over nine years ago, nice way of remembering her ^_^) and the little thing about the "AKA Jim" I'm called Jim by someone at school... not sure why though.. Also, now that I think a bit about where I got the idea for Helga to not be able to speak comes partly from myself. I didn't speak until I was over three years old; my father thought I was going to be mute. Well there's some insight on the story and myself.  
  
Now about chapter three...I'm sorry for not updating for over two months. I drift away from my fics sometimes. As for this chapter.... lets see how it goes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Ellen  
  
It was nearly the end of class, I was reading a book I had heard about called "Clan of the Cave Bear". From what I had read, a young girl loses her family in an earthquake and soon is found by a group of people who class themselves Clan of the Cave Bear. As I was reading further into the book someone passed by my desk, glancing up I saw the retreating back of Helga. Looking to my desk I saw a note. Stetting the book down I reached out and plucked the note where it sat on the hard desk. Opening it I saw the familiar handwriting in purple ink.  
  
  
  
Phoebe, meet me after school by the office.  
  
Helga  
  
Looking up I saw Helga coming back from the pencil sharpener, our eyes met for a brief moment. She adverted her eyes and continued to her seat in the back of the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Looking down at my paper I noticed I had written only maybe two sentences. Mentally banging my head against a wall I looked to the window that was up near the ceiling of the classroom. 'Why in the heck did they put window in if no one could see out of them very well?' Just as I was about I place my pen to paper the bell rang. The sound of notebooks being closed, zippers, and sighs of relief came to my ears. The school day had finally ended. Closing my notebook and placing it civilly inside my backpack I stood up, shrugging into my trench coat and placed my bag over one shoulder. Making my way out of the classroom and down the now nearly deserted hallways. It was now that the thought of talking to Phoebe came to front of my mind. Just what was I going to say to her. Shaking my head I continued walking.  
  
As I got closer to the office I saw Phoebe standing there waiting, staring out into the parking lot that sat in front of the office. I stopped and looked her over and noticed how much she had changed over the years. She had grown some, but was still shorter then me, maybe only a little over five feet tall. She had grown her hair out to her shoulders and wore glasses there weren't as huge as they were when she was younger. It was then that I noticed how her taste in clothing had changed as well. She wore clothing that said she was an "In" person yet; the clothes made her look like someone you would think was an old friend. Shaking my head again I resumed walking toward her. Stopping behind her I tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped slightly before turning around and faced me. "Helga, you scared me." "Sorry." I signed, she seemed somewhat surprised at my action but soon nodded. Without a word we began walking toward my house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
".everything I've ever done, everything I ever do, it's a sin." Blared from a stereo in an old van. The driver, singing along slightly while watching the somewhat icy road as she drove down the street. "Great, she comes to this cold place and then I can't remember where she lives." The young woman grumbled. Turning down a street she came to find a site that drew her eyes to it. On one side of the street a seemingly vacant lot sat, though it looked like a well-kept baseball field. Pulling up to the curb in front of the lot she looked out the window to find a group teenagers that seemed familiar, though only by what someone had told her. Putting her round rimmed, black sunglasses on she turned the ignition and van went silent. Looking out the window she saw that she had gotten the attention of the group. Opening the door she stepped out and let the group get a look at her.  
  
What the group of teenagers saw was a very tall woman, her brown hair pulled back from her face, black round rimmed sunglasses, knee high black boots, black pants, a black shirt and to finish the look off, a full length black trench coat. The woman smiled at the group and began walking toward them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When a brown van pulled up to the curb in front of Gerald Field I had a feeling that who ever was in the van was going to be trouble. A woman decked out entirely in black came out. I was very surprised by that, though it was her height that added to it. She was tall, she had to have been six feet tall or more. She smiled at us and began walking over to the assembled group. It was when she was walking that I saw how long her hair was, it was pulled back into a ponytail and ended around where her thighs would be. But because of her clothes I wasn't sure. She stopped a few feet from where I stood and looked the group over. She smiled again and spoke directly to me. "You must be Arnold." I gaped at her. I don't even know who this person was yet she knew my name. "I take from your expression that you are indeed Arnold." I nodded. Held out her hand, slowly I took. Looking down I found her hand to be larger then mine, but slimmer. She shook my hand a let go. "I've wanted to meet you since my dear friend told me about you. Now could you possibly help me? I'm looking for Helga." Again she shocked me, how in the world did this woman know Helga. "Why do you want to know?" I got out once I found my voice. She sighed and spoke. "I told her I was coming here, but I've forgotten her address.and also I'm not used to this city. But I happened to remember what she told me about "The Gang" and that you would most likely be here. Now can you help me or not?" She sounded irritated by my questioning; it was then that I noticed her accent. It sounded a bit Asian or something like that.  
  
"Yeah, I can help you. She lives about-" "Wait, you're going to have to show me. I was never good at taking directions like that." She said with a somewhat lopsided grin. "Okay, then." I said, not sure what I was getting into. She smiled, weird. I was beginning to like that smile. "Well come on, hope into the van and show me. Oh, and hope you don't mind my taste in music." With that she turned and began walking back to her van. Looking to the gang I shrugged. "I'll be back. I think." With that I walked toward the van and went around to the passenger side. Opening the door I was assaulted with the lyrics,  
  
"Sometimes you're better off dead, there's a gun in your hand pointing to your head, you think you're mad, to unstable, kicking in chairs and knocking down table in a restaurant, in a Western town." It was then that the music stopped, I then noticed I had been standing there gaping somewhat at the woman. She sat in the drivers' side looking at me with amused eyes. I got in slowly, the color of the woman's eyes flitting across my mind. They were a blue-gray-green color, almost like an ocean. "I see that you don't care to much for The Pet Shop Boys." She said as she buckled her seat belt and started up the van. As I buckled my seat belt she began driving.  
  
"I've never heard of them." I said as I pointed which way for her to turn. She laughed a bit and reached her right hand to the stereo and pressed play. This time the music was different, haunting and strange. It gave me the image of the desert for some reason. Sometime later we pulled up to the curb in front of Helga's house. The woman pressed stop and the song stopped. I was somewhat shaken at what she listened to. The song she had told me was called "The End" by a group called The Doors. It was then that I noticed that still didn't know this woman's name. "Thanks for the help, by the way, my name's Ellen." She smiled and unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When Phoebe and I came into the house I took my shoes off and put on the black slippers. Pointing to another pair for Phoebe to use. "Go into the kitchen, I'll be back." Phoebe nodded and began removing her snow boots. I walked away from her and upstairs to my room. Walking into the room and closing the door I came to find Felix sitting on my bed staring at me. "Felix maybe you can help me." I signed to the cat; he blinked and remained on the bed. Sighing silently I removed my trench coat and began changing into something else. When I was down I was wearing a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. Turning to the mirror on my dresser I removed my back wig and took my hair down and began unbraiding it. After brushing it I looked my self over in the mirror and found my old self, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
Making my way down stairs and into the kitchen I found Phoebe sitting at the table. She looked up, her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. "Helga?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table waiting for Helga. She seemed to taking a little longer then I thought. Looking up I saw Helga. My mouth fell open from my shock. She was wearing still a black top but no longer black pants, but what caught me off guard was he hair. It was the yellow blonde that I remember from years ago, only now it ended a little past her waist. "Helga?!" I practically screamed, she stood there and nodded. Not phased by my reaction at all. She pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, staring at me expectantly. "Helga is that really you?" I said after picking my mouth up off the tabletop. She nodded. "Yeah, Phoebe, it's me." She signed. I was now glad that I learned signed language a few years ago. "Helga, why did you leave?" There, I had said it, the question that had been plaguing my mind since I laid my eyes on my old friend. Her hands came up into view and stayed there for moment, then moved. "For the same reason I can't talk." She signed; the expression on her face was calm, almost.  
  
"But why did you leave?" I said yet again. She hesitated again before "talking". "The summer that I left, I had gotten into an accident. I had lost my ability to talk; the other part of the reason was because of Big Bob. They divorced." She stopped signing and seemed to wait for my reaction. I almost couldn't believe it her parents had divorced. I wouldn't have expected that, not with what I knew about Helga's mother. I was about to ask her what the accident was when the doorbell rang. Helga stood up and walked out of the kitchen. I soon heard some woman's voice come from where Helga went.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I got out of the van just as Ellen rang the doorbell. For a moment things were silent until the door opened to reveal a blonde haired girl. Looking at her closely I found her to be Helga. I saw Helga smile; Ellen stepped up and gave Helga a hug. "Well now Helga, I told you I would come. But I had to get the help of this guy here to find your house. Helga looked past Ellen and her gaze landed on me. Her face contorted to a glare. Ellen turned to me and then back to Helga, I saw Helga's hands move. "Hey Arnold, Helga says, "Leave football head." I thank you for your help, but I do say that it would be in your best interest to leave." For a moment I didn't know what to say, looking to Helga I still saw that glare. Ellen's face said to leave, nodding slightly I turned and began walking away.  
  
Well people, there is chapter 4. Finally got off my fat ass and wrote it. Hope you all liked it ^_^. Please review. Oh, and I do not own The Pet Shop Boys, nor their songs "It's a Sin" or West End Girls. And I do not own The Doors and their song "The End". Until chapter five peoples.  
  
~ YoYo (formerly known as Vega, I'll explain at another time.) 


	6. Chapter 5: Watakushi wa ima tsukimashita

Well people, despite putting up a note and asking for reviews on how I could keep going with this story…I didn't get much. But good news people, inspiration hit. Though the fic is going to be more angst like. Translations for those of whom don't understand the Japanese that's in here will be at the bottom.

Chapter 5:"Watakushi wa ima tsukimashita."

As I opened the front door I came to face a black clad woman. She smiled and gave me a hug.

'Ellen, why did you come now of all times?' I thought as I looked at her.

"Well now Helga, I told you I would come. But I had to get the help of this guy here to find your house." She said looking out of the corner of her eye. Looking back I saw Arnold. He was staring at me with wide eyes, I glared at him.

"Leave football head." I signed to him, but I then remembered he didn't know sign language.

"Hey Arnold, Helga says, "Leave football head." I thank you for your help, but I do say that it would be in your best interest to leave." Ellen said, as if reading my thoughts, sometimes she scared me when she did that. Arnold looked to me, a glare still on my face. He nodded slightly and turned and began walking away. When he was out of earshot I turned to Ellen and saw that she was watching him leave.

"Helga, I have a feeling that you don't want to talk to him just yet." Still staring at her I saw something of sadness in her eyes.

"Watakushi wa ima tsukimashita." She said softly still looking in the direction where Arnold went. Lifting up my hand I tapped her on the shoulder, she turned toward me.

"Nani?" She said looking at me expectantly. 

"Speak English." I signed. She smiled somewhat.

"Gomen... I mean sorry."

"Helga?" Turning around I found Phoebe staring up Ellen. 

"This must be Phoebe." Ellen held out her hand to a somewhat startled Phoebe. Phoebe took the hand and gave it a shake. Ellen smiled widely and let go of her hand.

"Helga I know I must have interrupted something, I'm right aren't I?" She asked, her smile disappeared. 

"I was telling Phoebe why I left Hillwood." I signed, something didn't seem right about Ellen. She was like this a lot back in Arizona, but something still didn't seem right. What happened to her when she went to Japan?

"Oh, I'm sorry Helga...I'll let you talk to Phoebe. I'll just take a walk, don't get upset if I don't return." With that Ellen turned around and headed to her van. She proceeded to open the back and pull out a huge black backpack. Closing the back of the van she locked it and then the rest of the van and proceeded to walk away.

"Helga...who was that?" Turning to her with a frown on my face,

"That was Ellen, a friend I made while living in Arizona. She just got back from her stay in Japan."

"Oh..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Walking along the wet sidewalk was a black clad woman with her head down, only every now and then did she look up. For a few moments no sound came from the woman, only the sound of her boots on the sidewalk. Pausing she spotted a park in the distance, quickening her pace she came to find a walkway leading into the park. Walking into it she was greeted by the bare trees of winter, a cool wind blew tossing her long brown hair over to the side. Closing her eyes she continued onward into the park.

Coming to a fairly dry park bench she sat down and leaned on her elbows on her thighs, cupping her cheeks in her hands.

"Riko..."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Walking away from Helga's house was a hard thing to do. I mean I really want to know what was wrong with Helga.... why she was gone all those years. Sighing I looked up to see the stoop of the boarding house, do I really want to go in there? Shaking my head I turned and started toward the park in hopes of calming down and to think.

Walking into the park I was greeted by the winter bare trees and cold wind. Why did I come to such a depressing place? Shrugging mentally I walked further into the park not expecting what I came to find some ways off. It was Ellen sitting on a bench leaning on her knees looking off into the barren landscape of the park. Her long hair was draped over one shoulder falling down past her knees. For a moment I just stood there wondering what I should do. I mean I would have thought she would have been with Helga and Phoebe, but apparently that was not the case. Before I could make up my mind Ellen turned and looked my way. Unconsciously I took a step back at the emotions that I saw exposed in her ocean eyes. A look of pure sadness accompanied with that of anger made her appear older then she seemed to be.

"Arnold?" Looking again I found only curiosity to be in her eyes. Walking up to the bench on which she sat I was unsure of just what to say. She moved over and made the motion of sitting down, I sat down unsure of what to say to the tall girl.

"You want to help her don't you? You've wanted to for a long time yet you have no idea how...I'm right aren't I?" Her voice being nothing but serious caught me off guard for moment.

"Yes...how did you know?" I said looking over at her.

"I've felt the same way about someone else, though in your case both parties remember almost everything...." The sadness that was in her eyes earlier was there again as well as in her voice.

"Do you know what happened to her?" I asked after a moment silence. A grim smile graced Ellen's face,

"Yes, I do...but I'm not the one to tell you. It has to be her to tell you. But you must give her time; she's had a rough life.... more then think." Before I could say anything more Ellen rose from the bench and looked off toward the entrance to the park. 

"A storm is coming, I have to leave. Hope the rest of the day finds you well Arnold." And with that, she ran off. Watching her run I began to wonder what haunted her past. Odd...her eyes were gray when she said a storm was coming. Getting up off the bench I made my way home, more confused then before. Pausing for a moment I saw snowflakes beginning to fall.

Well there's chapter five, and here are the translations I said I would put in.

1.Watakushi wa ima tsukimashita. = I just arrived. 

2. Nani = what?

3. Gomen = Sorry

Well that's all for the translations, see ya in chapter 6.

~YoYo


End file.
